Sweet Disposition
by iamkellylouise
Summary: "When you get a minute I'd like to tell you I'm in love with you!" Addex Set in 3x22.


**A/N: Finished this forever ago, I have no idea why I didn't post it! Set in 3x22 (Without LA!)  
****Title from the song by **_**Temper Trap**_**.**

_

* * *

_

_A moment, a love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs, a moment….  
__~x~_

"It's 3 in the morning, what are you doing up?" Izzie said walking into the living room to see Meredith sat on the sofa watching TV.

"What are you doing up?" Meredith asked.

"Can't sleep" Izzie said sitting down on the sofa.

"What are you watching?" Alex said walking in and sitting down next to Meredith.

"Why can't you sleep?" asked Izzie.

"I think I just hurt the only woman I've ever loved" Alex said simply as he stared at the TV, Meredith instantly turned it off and turned to him.

"Spill it" both her and Izzie smirked.

"I can't" Alex said quietly "Forget I said anything" he said standing up, Meredith grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Alex, spill it" she sighed.

"We've been flirting around each other for months, we almost kissed once, in front of Laura Grey actually" he said with a small smirk "And then she kissed me at Joe's the night George's dad died, and then she avoided me so I told her I wasn't interested, which I was, I really was" he sighed "And then we went back to the flirty thing and, I don't know, I just, I've fallen completely in love with her, and then I find out she's got this stupid 60 day sex bet with Sloan and I thought that was it, over, done, I missed my shot, they've got 28 days left, that's it, they'll do it and then they'll be together, and Ava told me to stop being stupid, said if she wanted to be with Sloan she'd be with him, and before I even had a chance to say anything to Addison she started yelling at me for being too attentive with Ava, and then the next thing I know she's kissing me and we're in an on-call room and well, y'know, and, and then Ava tells me that she overheard Callie and Addison talking about Addison wanting the barbecues and catch guy, _the_ guy, and it freaked me out, it freaked me out so when she asked me out for a drink or back to her hotel room that night, which was last night, I completely blew her off, said it was awesome but she wasn't my girlfriend, and the look she had on her face, I haven't seen that look since the divorce stuff, I screwed up, I really screwed up"

"Addison" Meredith said slowly "You love Addison?"

"Yep" Alex nodded.

"And does she love you?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know" Alex mumbled "I guess she must have feelings me, if she didn't have feelings for me she wouldn't have looked so upset"

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Meredith.

"I don't know" he whispered "Crap, I don't even, what can I do?"

"Start with an apology" Izzie said squeezing his arm "And go from there"

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it with her, this is Addison Montgomery we're talking about" Alex said with a sigh.

"He has a point" Meredith smirked.

"Well, start with I'm sorry anyway" Izzie smiled "And if that doesn't work we'll go from there"

"What if I can't get her back?" Alex asked innocently "I've lost every good thing that's ever happened to me, I can't, I can't lose her, I just can't"

"Alex, if she loves you, if she loves you like you love her, then you won't lose her" Meredith said softly.

"I hope so Mer, I really do" Alex said sadly.

_~x~_

"Addison" Alex said approaching Addison at the nurses station the next day, Addison turned her back on him and flipped through her chart angrily "Come on Addison, look at me, please" he begged, Addison carried on ignoring him "Dr Montgomery" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes Dr Karev" Addison said turning around "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk"

"Really?" Addison said firmly "Because we don't actually have any patients together today Dr Karev"

"Addison" he sighed.

"From now on Karev, it's Dr Montgomery to you" Addison said firmly "Me and you, we are colleagues, nothing more, nothing less, so unless you have a problem with a patient, stay the hell out of my life, you got that?"

"I'm so sorry" Alex whispered.

"I said, have you got that?" she snapped.

"Yeah" Alex sighed.

_~x~_

"Sorry didn't work" Alex grumbled flopping down next to Izzie, Meredith, George and Cristina in the cafeteria.

"Figures" Meredith smirked "Um, what did she say?"

"Said we're nothing more than colleagues so unless I have a problem with a patient I need to stay the hell out of her life"

"Um, we need a plan" Izzie said simply "Did you tell her you love her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Alex said shakily.

"Of course it's a good idea!" Meredith exclaimed "How is she meant to forgive you if she doesn't know why you acted like a moron"

"What have we missed?" Cristina asked curiously.

"He's in love with Addison" Izzie said quietly.

"Izzie!" Alex exclaimed.

"What? She'll find out eventually"

"Wow, how the hell did that happen?" George smirked.

"Shut the hell up Bambi!" Alex snapped "How you got a chick like Torres is still a mystery to me"

"He has a point" Cristina snorted.

"Anyway" Meredith sighed "I think you just need to tell her"

"She won't even give me the time of day Mer" Alex sighed "After we kissed the first time she avoided me for a week, even shouting 'When you get a minute I'd like to talk about the kissing' in front of the entire surgical floor didn't get her to listen to me, I had to drag her to a supply closet and even then I screwed it up"

"What about…." George started "When you get a minute I'd like to tell you I'm in love with you, that would get her attention"

"Oh, go George" Cristina said patting his shoulder, Alex suddenly shot up from his seat and ran out of the cafeteria, everyone else took a beat before following him, as they reached the nurses station on the surgical floor they saw Alex stood nervously watching Addison talk to Callie.

"He's not going to do it" Cristina muttered.

"He is" Izzie said softly "He loves her too much not too"

"Oh, here we go" George said with a small smile.

"Addison, please can we talk" Alex said stepping in front of her.

"Seriously?" Addison asked incredulously "Did you not listen to a word I said this morning?"

"Move along Karev" Callie said firmly, Alex turned around and walked a few steps before turning back.

"DR MONTGOMERY, WHEN YOU GET A MINUTE I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" he shouted, the whole floor seemed to drop into a silence, Addison just stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Ok, so I probably shouldn't have done that but it was O'Malley's idea and I'm sorry but…." Alex started to ramble "But the thing is, what I said to you yesterday, how I behaved, that was, awful, and I know sorry isn't enough, but I got scared, I got scared because you don't want 20 minutes in an on-call room, you want the guy, the one, and that scares me, but now I've realized, I can get past that, because you know what, I can be that guy Addison, sorry isn't enough, but I really hope this is, I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want us to buy a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I don't want 20 minutes in an on-call room. I want a lifetime. I love you Addison Montgomery, you just have to let me"

Addison slowly and silently walked towards him, she took a breath before slapping him hard around the face, everyone in the room seemed to gasp and gasp again as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like it was the last kiss she was ever going to kiss.

"I'm so sorry" Alex whispered into her lips "I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you too" she whimpered burying her face in his neck "I'm sorry for hitting you"

"It's ok" Alex said with a laugh "I deserved it"

Addison let out a laugh against his skin before looking up to him and kissing him again.

"If I ask you to come back to my hotel room tonight will you blow me off again?" Addison asked innocently.

"Not a chance" Alex whispered against her lips "I have to go"

"Oh" Addison said not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"I'm on Sloan's service and he's been wanting to kick my ass all day, I think he knows about yesterday but, I'll meet you later ok? I promise you"

"Ok" Addison whispered "I love you" she smiled kissing him softly.

"I love you too" Alex smiled softly, he squeezed her hand before backing away and over to the other interns.

"We're proud of you" Izzie smiled.

"Yeah, I'm proud of me too" Alex grinned.

_~x~_

Later that night Addison led Alex into her hotel room, as soon as the door was shut Alex's lips were on hers.

"Mmm, Alex" she mumbled into them "Stop"

"Why?" he said pulling back impatiently.

"Can we talk?"

"Ok" Alex smiled pecking her lips, she led him to the bed and they sat down next to each other "What's on your mind babe?" Alex said stroking her hair a little.

"I still haven't forgiven you" Addison said simply "And just because I love you and you said all those perfect things doesn't mean I trust you, but then I don't really trust anyone anymore, I don't even trust myself, but I just, I need you to know that, I'm in this, and I'm in this for the long run so, this is your last chance, to back out, if you want an out, I'm giving you one, right now" she stuttered.

"Addison" Alex said softly "I'm not going anyway, ever…" he said kissing her "again, I promise you"

"You can't promise me that" Addison said shakily.

"I _promise_ you" Alex said squeezing her hands "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison whispered leaning towards him and pecking his lips "As much as I enjoyed our 20 minutes in the on-call room, it was very hot and steamy and wow but, I think, tonight, we should…."

"Make love" Alex whispered against her lips "Let me make love to you Addison" he said kissing her neck.

"Okay" she whispered.

_~x~_

"I love you" Alex said kissing the top of Addison's head as she lay on top of him.

"I love you too" she mumbled into his skin "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" Alex said running his fingers through her hair.

"That you want us to get married, and have kids and, and buy a house, and, and everything"

"Yeah" Alex smiled softly "I really did"

"That's, that's a, a really serious thing to say Alex" Addison said looking up at him.

"I know" he smiled "But, if you don't want that…."

"No" Addison said quickly "I, I do want that I just, it's a big deal, to plan those kind of things"

"I know" he nodded "It's not like we're going to start tomorrow but, soon"

"Soon?" Addison said slowly.

"Yeah" he smiled "Soon"

_~x~_

**1 year later.**

"Today has been perfect" Addison smiled as she danced slowly with Alex.

"So perfect" Alex said kissing her softly "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen" he said with a slight grin.

"Hmm, well you have to say that" Addison laughed "But thank you, you're the most handsome groom" she whispered against his lips.

"Ugh, I really wish we could just run off to our hotel room now" he said with a slight groan.

"Down boy" Addison giggled.

"Not my fault I have a beautifully sexy wife" he smiled.

"I need to tell you something" Addison said quietly.

"What is it babe?" he asked stroking her cheek softly.

"I, took a, pregnancy test this morning" she said looking in his eyes "It was positive" she whispered.

"We're, really?" he asked with a breath.

"Really" she smiled biting her lip a little "I've just felt, awful this week, and this morning Callie found me throwing up so, she made me take a test, we kept it between me and her, and we should probably keep it between us until we know what's going on but, it's really happening"

"Oh my god" Alex said with a slight laugh "Addie that's, amazing, that's, so amazing" he said kissing her firmly.

"I'm petrified" Addison said with a slight whisper.

"Why?" Alex asked softly "Addie you have nothing to be scared of, I thought, I thought you wanted this"

"I do want this" Addison said quietly "I really really want this it's just, Alex you've met my mother" she mumbled "She's been a nightmare all day, I don't want our baby to have someone like her as a parent"

"You're not your Mom Addie" Alex laughed "You're nothing like her, you're going to be an _amazing_ mother, our baby is going to love you" he said softly "I love you" he whispered pressing their lips back together.

"I love you too" Addison smiled "You're going to be, an incredible father"

"I can't wait" Alex smiled "I really can't wait"

"Me either" Addison beamed.

"We're having a baby" he whispered.

"We are" Addison nodded tearfully "We're going to be a family, The Karevs" she said with a slight laugh "We're going to be The Karevs"

"Sounds perfect" he said softly.

"So perfect" Addison said kissing him again, she rested her face against his shoulder and they slowly danced to the rest of the song, thinking about the baby growing between them.

_The End._


End file.
